


Reflections

by kelex



Category: Deadwood
Genre: Fantasy, First Time, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-03
Updated: 2005-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: Bill doesn't lie to himself about what he wants.
Relationships: Seth Bullock/James Butler "Wild Bill" Hickok
Kudos: 5





	Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece to Shadows, but neither one has to be read before the other one. They're just companion pieces.

Bill sat with his back against the cast-iron headboard of the bed. Flimsy and cold, he didn't really feel it so much as acknowledge the fact that it was there as he settled back against it. Jane was sleeping one off in Charlie's room, Charlie was off doing God knew what to set up Bill's future, and Bill himself was sitting on his bed, not quite naked but close enough to it that he hoped to be able to sleep tonight.  
  
His shirt, his jacket, his boots, hat, everything that wasn't underwear got tossed to the side, draped over a chair, and ready to be worn the next day.  
  
He was settled in the bed, one leg stretched out, the other propped up so that his elbow rested on his knee and he leaned his head back against the rails of the headboard.  
  
Too long a fuckin' day, too tired to do anything about it, and uncaring enough to not care, Bill closed his eyes as he reached down and pulled out his cock. The shaft was already hard, not surprising seeing as how he'd walked by the hardware store earlier in the night and he'd almost felt Seth's eyes sliding over him.  
  
Didn't think the man knew what he was doing, but Bill didn't care about that, either. His hand stroked himself lazily as he closed his eyes, and before he knew it, he felt other hands on his chest, sliding through the salt-and-pepper sprinkling of hair there as they moved down.  
  
Wet kisses slid smoothly across his neck, calloused thumbs moved up to scrape over his nipples as a prickly mustache tangled with his own as Seth kissed him. Bill let his mouth open as Seth's tongue thrust inside, grunted softly as the rough fingers on his nipples tweaked harder than he'd expected, and his grip on his cock tightened as he started to stroke faster.  
  
Seth's eyes were smoldering with heat as they looked at Bill, and Bill spread his legs just a little wider, letting Seth slide down between them. The wet kisses from before slid down his breastbone, each little nub getting sucked, kissed, and bitten before moving further downward.  
  
Bill's thumb scraped over the head of his cock, but he refused to speed up quiet yet, wanting it to last as long as possible.  
  
Seth's mouth kissed further downward, sucking along his abdomen, nipping at the defined musculature there even as his hands soothed the sharp bites. A wet tongue dipped in Bill's navel, and he *almost* lost it at the slippery feeling, the sliding thrusts inward and outward as Seth's teeth worried at the rim.  
  
And he did lose it seconds later, almost to the moment when Seth's mouth closed over the head of his cock. Seth sucked hard, eyes lifting and offering whatever Bill wanted to see in them, and he came hard.  
  
Quickly and furiously, Bill's fist gripped himself hard as he shuddered out his orgasm. His eyes were still closed, and he didn't let them drift open again until he was done.  
  
Getting up from the bed was a chore, but he did it anyway, and wet the thin towel the hotel provided to wipe himself off with, and once he was clean and tucked away, he went to the window of his room, and looked out across the main street, to the darkened hardware store as the breeze through the window blew Bill's hair back from his face.  
  
The End


End file.
